


Rumours

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Bill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reviews: 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Rumours</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rumours

**Title:** Rumours

 **Author:** Storm

 **Rating:** PG

 **Keywords:** Neil/Andrea.

 **Summary:** "Have you heard …?" Some interesting rumours are spreading round Sun Hill. Are they true or just made up and why is the DI acting so strange all of a sudden?

 **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.

 **Spoilers:** Nothing major as long as you know who Neil and Andrea are you should be safe and that Andrea worked for Bruce. Blah, Blah, Blah.

 **Disclaimer:** The Bill, Andrea and Neil don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

 **Author's Notes:** Just a strange idea that hit me in the middle of the night. I haven't written anything in a while, due to unforeseen circumstances, so I thought this would fill the gap nicely. On the up side I've got loads of stories planned, some already drafted on paper, so hopefully you should get to see more from me soon, time permitting of course. This one's written in Andrea's point of view and is a one-shot.

 **

* * *

**

Rumours

"Have you heard …?" I hear someone whisper to someone elsefrom just around the corner.

I stop still so I can listen in on the rest of the conversation without being spotted.

"Rumour has it the DI's going out with someone on the quiet," another voice says.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"He's been acting really strange all week, smiling and everything it's so unlike him."

"Do you think it's anyone we know?"

"Only one way to find out …"

I let the rest of the conversation drift passed me unheard and quickly change direction, up towards CID.

* * *

I walk though the deserted office and knock on the DI's door, glad that no ones around to witness this.

"Come in," he calls and I make my way inside his office, stopping silently in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asks politely confirming the suspicions of the people I just heard, if ever they were here.

"It's more what I can do for you!" I say watching his changing expression.

He silently nods his head for me to go on. "I've just heard something which I think you should be aware of," I start, "I was just heading to the locker room and I overheard part of a conversation. They were talking about you."

"What did they have to say?"

"Apparently there's a rumour going round that you're going out with someone on the quiet. I thought I'd best warn you because they're looking to prove their theory correct."

"Guess we better be more careful then," he says quietly, noticing that people are starting to enter the main office, "see you later," he adds, "and thanks for the tip off."

With that I return to my original destination, the locker room.

* * *

A few hours later I am in the canteen eating lunch, with Yvonne and Honey. Yvonne has been sporting this strange look on her face all morning like she knows something I don't and it's beginning to grate on my nerves.

"So Andy, why did you have to run up to CID so quickly this morning, you didn't even stop to say hello? It didn't have anything to do with the DI, did it?"

So it was Yvonne I heard gossiping this morning then. I think carefully before deciding on an answer. "I overheard somebody saying he was acting really strange this morning and wanted to see for myself what all the fuss is about."

"I thought you would have known before us!" comments Honey.

"Why's that?" I ask confused.

"Well you're the one who's always up there helping out all the time, if anyone was acting odd I thought you would notice."

"I don't go up there to spy on CID, you know, as much fun as that would be; anyway I really hadn't noticed anything until this morning." I state, smiling secretly to myself; if only they knew what it was, that had put the DI in such a good mood today.

"What do you know that we don't?" demands Yvonne noticing my smile.

"Nothing, nothing," I try to defend myself, but she's having none of it.

I desperately try to come up with an excuse, but can't think of anything, without revealing too much information. Things have recently taken a turn for the better between us. Neil has officially split up with his wife and I have got out of the journalist mess I was in. Well not totally, I still give Bruce the odd bit of information now and then, but nothing that he couldn't get from elsewhere, if he put his mind to it. Add to that the most recent news and you get a pretty clear picture of why we're so happy.

"Come on Andy, tell us?" begs Yvonne, breaking through my thoughts.

"Wish I could," I say slyly, "but I don't know anything, sorry."

Honey and Yvonne stare at me incredulously. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of them.

"PC Dunbar, can I have a word?" calls out DI Manson from across the room.

 _Perfect timing_ , I note, getting up and heading towards him. "Sir," I nod in acknowledgement before following him into the corridors.

* * *

"Looked like you needed rescuing," he says to me with a small smile.

I let out a small laugh at his comment.

"How you feeling?" his voice asks on a more serious note.

"I'm ok. A little tired but other than that I'm fine," I state looking around us encase someone is watching.

"Are you going to tell them?" he asks referring to our secret.

"I don't know. I want to in one way, but it will probably mean I'll have to explain everything and I'm not sure I'm ready to do that just yet," I state.

"They're bound to notice sooner or later, and I'm not just talking about my odd behaviour."

"I know, but it's such a big thing. I don't know how to handle it."

Neil turns to face me and encircles me in a comforting hug. He plants a kiss to the top of my head before whispering quietly against it, "Everything will turn out fine, just wait and see."

I let out a deep sigh, releasing all of my pent up emotions.

All this time we are unaware of the two pairs of eye's watching us curiously from around the corner.

* * *

I've just finished my shift for the day and am walking though the car park. I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice where I'm walking and am shocked out of thoughts when someone calls out my name.

"Do you want a lift," Neil asks me aware of the people surrounding us.

"If you don't mind," I say walking towards him, both of us knowing we're going to the same place anyway.

After he split up with his wife a few months back, he moved in with me. He's integrated so well into my routine that it's like we've been doing this for much longer than a few months. The drive home passes in silence both of us deep in thought.

"Have your friend's been giving you anymore trouble about my strange behaviour?" he asks a few streets away from my flat.

"Not really," I say.

We round the corner and almost stop dead when we notice who is waiting outside.

"This one's not gonna be easy to explain," I state.

"Don't panic. It could be worse."

We pull up in our normal parking spot and slowly get out of the car, ready to face the inquisition we are sure to receive.

 _Here goes nothing_ , I think as I make my way upstairs to my apartment, Neil at my heels.

The two stooges follow after us clearly surprised and bursting with questions.

* * *

I open the door and let us all in before heading straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on. I return to the living room to see Yvonne and Honey staring at Neil with a strange gleam in their eyes.

"So the rumours are true?" bursts out Honey.

I look silently at Neil before answering. "What do you mean?"

"You know our discussion in the canteen this morning; About the DI seeing someone on the quiet. Know wonder you didn't want to say anything. It all makes sense now."

I drop quietly down onto the sofa behind me and let out a huge sigh. _Is there any point in trying to deny it? They seem pretty convinced_. "Alright, I say reluctantly, it's not what you think though."

They wait silently for me to continue.

"We've been together on the quiet for about 7 or 8 months," I confess.

"The mystery boyfriend thing," Yvonne points out quietly.

"Yes, well sort of. It goes deeper than that but…"

"That doesn't explain the DI's recent change of mood," Honey points out.

"I know I'm getting to that bit," I look at Neil for reassurance before continuing; "He officially split up with his wife a few months ago and with nowhere else to go, I said he could stay here," I wait for the information to sink in before continuing with the story, "The changes you noticed today are due to something else though. I told him something last night that changes everything," I pause again, "I'm pregnant."

The End

* * *

Talk about a cliff hanger ending. Don't fall off your seats yet. Not until you've written a review anyway.

Might write an epilogue at a later date but don't count on it. TTFN.


End file.
